Rich boy's puppy
by ShanMah
Summary: A collection of puppyshipping moments. How could this site get any better now?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own YGO and the characters, quite obviously. If I did, Seto and Joey would actually be together :D

**Rating: **M, since some of my stories will be worth it.

**Pairing: **Puppyshipping all the way babe!

**Explanation:** Sometimes I just get good idea for a scene between Seto and Joey, but the scene doesn't really fit in one of the stories I'm writing, and writing a whole fic for the single purpose of one scene, well... I tried it and once that scene is written, you don't want to write anything else in your fanfic because it feels meaningless. So I thought I'd just write them when I imagine them and put them here. So it will be a whooooooole bunch of puppyshipper oneshot, they won't follow each other (unless I say the opposite), they'll be completely independent.

Language: Ok I'm sure I'll make some random, stupid mistakes even if I read my chapter 100 times before posting them because English is only my second language, but since YGO sounds so awkward for me in French, and since I feel that I can reach more people by writing in English, well, I'm forgetting everything about Molière and sells my francophone's soul to Shakespeare.

**Rich boy's puppy**  
**1: Can't take it anymore**

Really, Seto Kaiba couldn't take** it **anymore.

Enough was enough, right?

Damn right.

His cute little puppy had been sexually sulking him for quite a few weeks now, turning his back on him in their bed, turning his head whenever he tried to kiss him, and even shoving his hand away when he tried to touch him. All this** just** because he had caught him looking to some... adult-oriented pictures on his computer?!

Really. The handsome CEO didn't deserve to get six weeks of forced abstinence only for **that**. No one did. Ok, that wasn't a good idea in the first place. He didn't want to hurt his puppy, or replace him in any way, he had just been **curious**.

But now... now the situation was getting ridiculous. He wasn't going to beg his boyfriend for sex, was he?

**Was he?**

Well... six weeks was starting to be long enough to forget his legendary pride.

Here he was, walking toward the cafeteria with his Geek Squad.

_Enough's enough_. Seto headed straight for Joey.

"Mutt, you're coming with me", he said with a firm voice as he grabbed his hand.  
"Wh...**yeek!!** Let go of me!"

What the hell had gotten into the CEO? Their relationship was supposed to be **secret**, because Kaiba didn't want his face and homosexuality all over the tabloid, and because Joey didn't have the courage to tell his friends... and now, he was holding his wrist and forcing him to follow him all around the school toward God-knows-where?!

"Are you out of your fuckin' mind, rich boy? Lemme go!"  
"Shut up and follow me."

He opened an heavy door, walked inside with his boyfriend, and them slammed the metal door to the school's basement.

"Seto, seriously, if you wanted a talk you could've waited to us to get back h-MM!"

His words were cut by Seto's passionate kiss.

"Can't take it anymore", the brunet whispered to his ear. "I want you right here, right now."  
"I told you that you weren't getting any-"

Kaiba kissed him again, squeezing his buttocks with his hands. Joey moeaned softly, but managed to push him away.

"Not before I can erase that from my mind, rich boy."

He smirked.

"I'm gonna erase it right now, puppy."

He started to nibble his neck, and Joey wanted to push him again but his hand on his half-formed erection stopped him right away.

"Looks like you've been **missing** me too", the CEO murmured to his ear with his low, sexy voice.  
"Mmmhh..."

The way he moaned and whimpered under his fingers and mouth was absolutely priceless.

"I'm feeling a bit alone here puppy", the CEO said with a cunning tone when his hand slipped inside his boyfriend's pants. "If you know what I mean..."

He slightly bit his ear.

"Why don't you touch me too?"  
"B-but if we get caught..."

Seto arched an eyebrow.

"If we get caught, will the situation be **any** better if you're the only one being touched?"

Mentally admitting he had a point, the blond slowly unzipped his boyfriend's blue pants.

"Didn't think so either", he replied. "Mmmhh yes..."

He jerked his hips forward to meet his boyfriend's hand. It had been** so** long...

"Yeep!" Joey gasped when Seto forced him to move, turning his back on him and facing a grey wall.  
"So much for all our playing around, puppy... six weeks have worn off my patience."

The blond's pant fell on the floor, and he started to panic a bit.

"Wait are you crazy this is gonna hurt like hell-"  
"Correct", the CEO replied.

Joey felt that he was moving down behind him. He frowned when he felt a kiss on his buttock.

"Rich boy, what the hell are you doin'?"

Seto smirked, even though Joey couldn't see him.

"Take a guess."  
"What do y-"

His eyes widened when he felt his boyfriend's tongue** there**, his legs started to shake and he moaned, it was such a weird and unknown sensation, yet unique and enjoyable.

"R-rich boy..." he panted, and then a wet finger slipped inside him, moving in a way that sent stars dancing in front of his eyes.

The CEO's other hand touched his erection again, and the blond started to move his hips with boyfriend's fingers.

"Seto, please..."

He stood up, but continued to pleasure him only with his hands. Joey whimpered, leaning his head weakly against Kaiba's shoulder.

"Please, rich boy, I... I want..."  
"Say it", the CEO asked teasingly.  
"I... I want... dammit, you know what I want!"

He smirked.

"No, actually, I don't... so **say it**."  
"I want you in m-AH!"

Seto had just thrusted inside him, sending stars in front of his eyes again, and he was already starting to move.

"Geez, rich boy... what's your hurry..."  
"You keep me waiting during six weeks and you expect me to take my time?"

He pushed his hips further, causing his puppy to scream his name.

"How I love when you say my name like that..."

His hand began to stroke the blond's member, and now Joey's head was spinning, he could hardly breathe, this was so intense that he wouldn't take for much longer now.

"Se... Seto, I'm gonna... slow down..."  
"The hell I am", he said before starting to move his hand and hips even faster.  
"Mmmhh-AH!"

His whole body was shaking, none of his muscles would support him anymore, forcing Seto to put his free arm around his stomach to hold him.

"Oh **fuck** puppy-"

He groaned with pleasure, thrusted his hips one last time and sank his teeth in Joey's shoulder. They weakly fell on the ground, out of breathe.

"Well", Joey panted, "If forcing you to wait leads to this, I might do it again."  
"Don't you dare. The next time you're having me waiting for so long, I won't even take the time to hide with you before starting to undress you."  
"You wouldn't do that."

The CEO laughed.

"Try me..."

**End of the OS:** Yup, here ya go! This was supposed to be in TTYN but I didn't think it would fit, and since it won't fit in _I am_ either, well, I posted it alone!


End file.
